


Baby it's cold outside

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Also sorry for that title I swear this is not a joke fic zefzegyudfze, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Lace is a gentle bean, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet has to travel to the coldest place in Pharloom, and and somehow ends up having to team up with Lace.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Baby it's cold outside

The Snow Caverns were a very good place in Pharloom, in many different ways. Everyone knew that in Pharloom, and Hornet obviously took that information very seriously. A very cold place, covered in a white powder constantly, with many secrets to be discovered. Theses lands took care to hide many old texts and legends written directly in the rocks, a very good way to understand what happened in the kingdom. Theses lands were covered in bodies of unlucky travelers that usually left plans of weapons, or even the weapons themselves, which was perfect for someone that seeked to get themselves a good amount of supplies. And most of all, it was an ideal place for a base, to rest and be sure that no one would hunt you down. 

But there was a problem. This place was dangerously cold, so much that traveling alone without anyone to help for the transport of supplies for heat and food was pretty much a sign of immediate death. Even if theses supplies weren't that hard to find in bodies, thoses were pretty much dispersed on the white immensity and trying to rely on your luck of finding the right thing at the right time was suicidal. 

So, Hornet had to make a poster on the nearest town to ask for travel companion. The rules were simple, everyone was helping to buy the supplies and no one affiliated to the cult was allowed. Hornet simply wrote down that she hated the sound of bells, but it was obviously because she knew the cult would obviously capture her if they knew she was around. And that was the whole point of this mission. A lot of guards were tracking her lately, so much that it was exhausting her to the point where she couldn't have the time to recover. And seeing how dangerous being so close to passing out all the time, she prefered to simply get in a place where no one would check for her. So she decided that she will go there the next day. Waiting more could be fatal. She had to act quickly.

But something that she did not expect happened. 

Someone did came to the meeting, yes. Someone she knew, one fact. 

"You've got to be kidding me."

A white bug, pin in hand, was waiting against the pinboard for quests. 

"Oh no."

Hornet was about to make a comment, but was directly cut by the white inhaling deeply and taking the lead with talking. 

"Okay. Let me be clear right now. I saw your announcement for your expedition and apparently you need to get to this place quickly. But there is no one else that would be risking their life to go there except me. The good thing is, I also can't afford to wait to go there for ... Personal reasons. So. What I'm asking you is just to just ignore that we had fights before, understand that we both have the same goal, try not to hurt ourselves there because it would obviously mean death for both of us and straight up go there. Are you okay with that ? Because the quicker we are to be on the same page, the better." 

That was yet another surprise. Not unpleasant, but still scary. 

"I hear you and understand your request Lace. But how could I know that you're not trying to trick me at this crucial moment ?"

"Easy. One, I didn't know you were the one who put this announcement. And I did show up. Two, like I said I need to leave this place, now. Because there is something pretty bad around here that doesn't want me any good and I want to survive. Three, just like I said, I think that I would prefer staying alive for ... Obvious reasons. Killing you would only mean killing me as well, something that I think would be preferable. So. Deal ?"

The spider sighed, not entirely sure of her decision but somehow wanting to trust the fencer. 

"Deal. Now let's go, I don't want to waste any minute. Do you have your supplies ?"

"Yes, I do have everything. I also brought a few medical things just in case."

"That ... Might not be necessary, but I am out of lifeblood at the moment so it will be appreciated." 

"Good."

"We leave. Now. I have no time to loose and I will assume that's also your case."

The white bug nodded and simply followed the Weaver to their destination. 

Hornet never saw snow before. She had been told about it in the past but could only try to imagine what it felt like. Feeling her feet crumbling down the surface of the white powder was very disturbing. The coldness of the substance was horrible. But now was not the time to back down. She asked for this and she prepared everything to make this good and possible, so she will go for it. Her clenched her teeth, tried to to think about how the cold was biting her frail carapace under her cloak and simply walked. 

The snow wasn't something she expected to be the source of so many problems. First of all, it was cold. Hornet thought she knew about coldness in the past, but she couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it was to stay conscious over such a powerful coldness. Second, it made it difficult to walk. She was getting under the white substance at every step and lifting her legs felt like walking in water. She thought the place was small on the map she bought from Shakra. But to say the truth, having a small area didn't mattered if she could only walk at the same speed as a tiktik. And finally, the snow wasn't only on the ground. It fell from the sky, just like the ashes at her father's grave. It was difficult to see where she was on the map when her vision only offered her pure white. It was frustrating. 

But the worst of all is that Hornet felt that she was getting weaker. The cold slowly burnt her forces and she felt like she could collapse at any moment. She had not idea how many hours she spent in this place, but it felt like she was fighting for consciousness for an eternity. So, when she finally saw a cave, her voice crumbled down to the point that it felt like she was begging. 

"Hey, I think I need to rest- some warmth. Can we put a fire here for a little time ?"

Lace agreed, nor even questioning Hornet's demand. They arrived to the place, quickly put up the fire and tried to focus on getting as much warmth as possible.

But Hornet quickly understood that the fire wasn't enough. Her cloak simply wasn't keeping any warmth and her body couldn't stop trembling. That was it. She was freezing to death. It was a very weird feeling. Her body started to feel like it was separated from her own mind. Her vision started to blurr and she could barely see what was around. It was hypnotizing. A sort of transe that she couldn't escape nor tell anyone about.

But suddenly, she felt something touching her body. She took a little while to come back to reality and slowly realized she felt warm again. Not as warm as before, but it felt better. But then she noticed what was bringing that warmth. It was Lace, holding her body against hers. 

"What are you doing ?!"

"Keeping you warm."

"I don't need- It's not necessary !!"

"What. You think it's better to freeze to death ? You weren't even conscious a minute ago. Hornet, face it, even with the fire your cloak alone is not enough. And like I said, I nor letting you down."

"... So you were .... Actually serious about that ..."

"Of course ! I will NOT let you die. Not now. Especially not this stupidly. Now just stay still. I'm trying to check if your body temperature is getting better."

Hornet felt a hand gently going around different parts of her head, pausing regularly to check correctly if the vital functions were still working without any major problem.

"You're not in danger anymore. Some parts of your body are still very cold but you won't loose anything to frostbites if you stay still with me..."

"O-okay ..."

"Now that we're done with that part, what in the world were you thinking ?! I thought you had something under that cloak ! If you wanted to kill us both you could have chosen, I don't know ... Something less painful ? Haven't you ever been in snow before ?!"

"No ... It was the first time and I thought... I thought the fire was supposed to be enough to keep us away from the cold."

Lace smiled and slowly pet the spider's head. She didn't seem angry. Just scared and confused about Hornet's behavior. But with just this little explaination, it was much more understandable. 

"Little spider ... I guess it must have been quite a surprise to see how a simple white powder could harm someone. But fear not, because I will protect you."

Hornet, slowly regaining all of her mind, chuckled and replied. 

"Oh yes. Protect the spider you wanted to skewer a few days ago. And after that, what ? You'll ask me if you could join me on my quest to help ?"

The white bug brought the weaver closer to her, with still the same mischievous face. 

"Perhaps."


End file.
